Clockwork Prince  The Infernal Devices
by clary0700
Summary: My version of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Jem's violin music slowly creeped into my room filling it with the sweet beautiful sound. I rolled over in my bed. I was thinking it must be nearly 11:00 and I was still wide awake. Jem's music slowly came to a stop and the whole Institute went quiet. I should of been asleep by now but Will's words kept playing over and over in my head. I kept imagining myself with little children, sitting around me while I read to them, them staring at me with adoring and living eyes, entranced by the sound of my voice. Just like my mother had when Nate and I were little. But that all quickly disappeared and I saw myself alone for centuries with no friend but my books. I groaned and lit my gas lamp again. The warm yellow glow lit up the room. I picked up a book from my bed side table and got lost in the words. Until I decided I no longer was interested when the heroin fell in love with the charming prince, got married and had children. It felt as if the characters were mocking me. I picked up another one of my novels and opened to a page in the middle. 'I got lost in his deep blue eyes.' was the first sentence I read. I immediately thought of Will. Will, even though he had caused me so much pain, confusion and anger, I still cared for him. I still thought of his angelic features, the way his black hair felt in my hands, what it felt like to have his lips press soft gentle kisses on my mouth, neck cheek, the way his hands caressed my back. I shook the thought from my head. I decided I would no longer think of Will tonight. After another half hour of tossing I heard the floorboards creaking as someone walked towards my door. I straightened up and the door opened. I sighed as I saw Will, his usual amused but sexy expression planted in his face. "What do you want Will? You're the last person I want to see right now" I snap at him.  
"It is wonderful to see you too Tessa." He smiles and invites himself in. He sits on the chair next to my bed and stares at me. "You look atrocious" he says.  
"I'm sorry Will that I didn't dress up for your visit" I frown and smooth downy hair a bit.  
"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm here for?" He asks  
"I already did, you didn't answer me."  
He rolls his eyes "Someone is in a mood tonight"  
"Can you get to what you were going to tell me?" I ask impatiently.  
"I went to see Magnus Bane before." he says .  
"And-" I prompt  
"Well I asked him about the warlock pregnancy thing, and he said that there has been very few cases of Warlocks getting pregnant, but there are still cases" He smiles. "There was a Warlock & Human who have once conceived a child and there has also been a case of a Warlock and a Shadowhunter conceiving. But there has never been a case of two downworlders having children." He finishes. He has a funny look on his face, I can tell it is awkward for him to be telling me this.  
"Thank You for that information Will" I try to force a smile.  
"You want me to leave?" He asked.  
"Um that would be nice. I could try to sleep" I suggest.  
"Why can't you sleep?" He asks.  
"I cant stop thinking"  
"About me I'm guessing" he smirks and I sigh  
"No." I lie.  
"I have a way to take your mind of things"  
"If you are suggesting anything to do with drinking, violence or gambling, I'm not interested"  
"I was going to read to you but your idea sounds better." he smiles, his beautiful, contagious, although sarcastic smile.  
"Fine, read to me Will" I huff, suddenly feeling a bit tired. Will reached over to the table beside me bed, he picks up the book I had earlier discarded, then one about the girl falling in love and starting a family.  
"I have never heard of this book before." Will scans the cover.  
"Neither, I picked it up from the Library earlier today." I reply  
"Must be one of Charlotte's, you do know she has a very poor choice in Books."  
"Read, Will." I wait impaitently. Will opens the book and starts to read. His was an excellent reader, never stumbled or said something wrong, with his thick English accent it sounded like he was singing. I was barely listening to what the words were, just the sound of them filling the room. My eyes slowly closed although i was not asleep. My breathing steadied and Will must of thought I was asleep. He finished the sentence and i could hear him placing the book on the bed, i heard him stand and brush himself off. I could feel his eyes on mine. He leant down over me, I could feel his hot breath on my face. He then surprised me by kissing my forehead. "Goodnight Tess" He whispered, turned off the lamp and left, closing the door quietly behind him. I fell asleep as soon as he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up when I heard Sophie enter my room.  
"Good morning Miss Tessa" She says warmly and opens my blinds. "Breakfast is ready and waiting downstairs. Would you like me to help you into your dress?" She asked  
"That would be greatly appreciated Sophie." I get up out of bed and let Sophie help me get changed into my beautiful yellow dress with black lace. I thank Sophie for her help and she leaves. I sit in front of the dresser with the mirror. Its beautiful oak frame carved with Flowers and a few other things I did not recognise. I piled my long hair on top of my head letting a few strands fall out of place. I stood up smoothed my dress down and left my room.

Downstairs everyone was at the dining table except for Jessamine and Will. Jem was sitting at the end of the large dark table with Church the cat brushing itself against his legs purring happily. He saw me enter and his face lit up. He gestured to the seat next to him and I took a seat.  
"Good morning Tessa. How was your sleep" He asked, handing me a bowl of oats and fruit.  
"Good Morning. Well I could have slept better. I was listening to you playing" I smile.  
"Oh I'm so very sorry. I will try to play earlier to make sure I don't disturb your slumber."  
"Oh no! It was wonderful! I love to listen to you play!"  
He smiles and colour rises to his cheeks. At that moment Jessamine walks into the room with a big smile on her face.  
"You would never believe what I have got!" She almost laughs.  
"What?" Charlotte asks sounding not amused.  
"I have got you all invited to a ball!" She says excitedly.  
"A ball?" I ask  
"We are not interested in going to one of your silly social events Jessamine" Says Charlotte. "We need to focus on finding Mortmain."  
"Well, would you still want to go if I said the man hosting it was the manger of Mortmain's company also one of his very good friends?" Jessamine asks.  
Charlottes face lights up. "Jesse! How did you know! This is wonderful!" Jesse smiles at the praise.  
"I have sources; I'm not completely worthless you know"  
"How many tickets do you have?" Henry asks.  
"Six. Just enough for all of us." She smiles  
"When is it" Will asks while walking into the room.  
"Tomorrow at 7" Jesse says looking very pleased with her. She then looks at me. "We will have to get something for you to wear! She walks over to me and grabs my hand pulling me away to her breakfast. I look at Will and smile but he ignores it and looks away. I feel my face getting hot with frustration.  
"Now" Jesse starts "We need to go into town and get a ball gown for you." She smiles happily.  
"Who will take us?" I ask  
"Oh, I hadn't thought of that" She frowns. Since Thomas died no one has been leaving the Institute. No one is qualified to use the carriage. "Not to worry" She says "You can borrow one of mine!" I follow her towards her room. She opens her wardrobe and pulls out three dresses. One green, one orange and one purple. She holds them up against me. I feel the lovely silk and cotton brush against my skin. "Purple looks amazing with your hair!" She smiles and ushers me towards her bathroom where I change into the beautiful purple ball gown. I come out and Jesse's mouth drops. "Wow. That dress looks amazing on you! Take it!" I smile as I see myself in her full length mirror.

I leave her room with her dress in my hands. I walk down the corridor and past the library when Will walks out. He walks past me casually, not saying anything.  
"Will" I call  
"Yes Theresa" He replies.  
"Don't call me that" I say angrily.  
"It's your name." He says  
"Can you stop that!"  
"What?" He asks looking confused.  
"That! What was with last night? What was with the kiss on the head? Then the kisses in the attic? You act like you care for me then you treat me like absolute..." I pause "Shit!" I yell at him. He has a slight amused look on his face and I feel as if I could slap him.  
"No need to curse Tessa" He smiles.  
"Will I am being serious!" My face is hot, and probably red with anger. He surprises me by hugging me. I pull away. "What is wrong with you?" I yell. "You're doing it again!"  
"Calm down Tessa." He says. I say nothing. Just then Jem walks up behind us. "Is there something wrong here?" he says looking at Will and I. "I heard yelling"  
"Nothing" I say and storm out of the corridor towards my room. I close the door behind me and lock the door. I sit on the bed and feel like I want to start crying. I decided there is no point to cry over him. He has made his point that he does not care for me like I do. I feel the tears surfacing but took Charlotte's advice by staring at a light. I open the window and peer out looking towards the sun. It works I can no longer feel the tears welled up in my eyes. I am interrupted by a knock at the door. If it was Will I would probably through my perfume bottle at him.  
"Who is it?" I call out.  
"Jem." I walk towards the door, unlock it and open it. He follows me towards my bed and we sit down next to each other. "What did will do to you?" He asks. "I know he can be annoying but you look pretty hurt."  
"He just annoys me, he thinks he is the king of the world and he just doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself." I tell him. I decided it was best not to tell him the full story.  
"That's what really made you upset?" He asks. I nod. He puts his hand over mine and I flush. "That is just Will for you." He smiles. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asks.  
"You could play for me" I suggest.  
"I'll be right back" He says and takes his hand away from mine.

Jem comes back into my room in less than 5 minutes later with his violin in his hands. He took his seat next to me on the bed and started to play. The sweet music was soft but happy. It danced around the room up and down. I smiled and Jem blushed. At the end of the song I clapped and Jem took a bow. I laughed. He stared at me with those beautiful eyes and before I knew it he was kissing me. I hesitated at first but then kissed him back. His lips were soft and his kisses felt gentle and cautious. Then I heard the door open and there stood Will.


	3. Chapter 3

Will stood at the door. He looked confused and hurt. A look I had never seen on him before. "Uh, sorry" He mumbled and turned slowly to leave. I stood up from the bed and turned to Jem. "Jem, I'm sorry. I need to talk to him." I say.

I climb up the stairs to the attic where I'm guessing Will will be. I hold my dress in one hand hoping I won't tear its sheer silk hem. I open the attics creaky door with its rusted brass handle. I peer inside, there is one gas lamp lit and I can see the outline of Will sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs rocking slowly. I walk up to him and he turns around when he hears my footsteps creaking on the dusty floorboards. I sit down next to him, forgetting that I will probably get my dress dirty. I just sit there waiting for him to say something.  
"Well? Have you come to tell me all about your new lover?" He says.  
"Will." I try to sound soothing.  
"Tessa, you are really confusing me right now. I thought you cared for me, but you're going off and kissing Jem." He says with a hurt and disappointed look on his face.  
"Will, I _do _care for you. But I thought you never cared for me. You always are having mood swings and I thought you never liked me. But then when you kiss me that changes but then you just go back to being ignorant and just well... Annoying." I say trying not to hurt him.  
"Then why were you kissing _Jem?_" He asks.  
"He kissed me" I tried to sound innocent.  
"Well you kissed back." He said sounding disgusted. _How Rude. _I thought this was none of his business.  
"You do _not _own me Will. I can do what I like." I snap. He doesn't say anything for a long time. For the first time ever, Will Herondale is lost for words. I was about to get up before Will turns to face me, staring into my eyes. I immediately melt.  
"Tess" He starts using his nickname for me. "You do not know how much I think about you. All the time. I think of the way you feel tucked into my arms and I always wish we could have stayed like that forever, the way your lips feel against mine. I would do _anything _for you Tess. _Anything._" I have never heard him say anything like that, to anyone. I never thought he would have that in him, to let out all his emotions like that.  
"Will I -" I start but he stops me by kissing me softly. I kiss him back intensely before I release what I am doing, I was kissing Jem less than 30 minutes ago and now I was kissing Will. Who next Henry? It took all my will to pull away from Will's sweet kisses. He gave me a puzzled and confused look. "Will we can't" I say and he looks disappointed but somehow he seems to understand. We stand up and before I was about to leave he reaches for hand and kisses it. I leave without saying another word. I walk down the Attic stairs, my body still tingling from where Will touched me. I saw Jem standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.  
"What's going on with you and Will?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" I ask him trying to put a confused look on my face.  
"I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you." He says.  
"Jem I don't know what you're talking about." I say trying to sound innocent.  
"Everyone has noticed. We were talking about it at breakfast."  
"Why did you kiss me then? If you thought Will and I were... Uh... Together?"  
"Because I care for you Tessa. I thought if I kissed you, you would realize that there is something between us." he said shyly.  
"Jem, I am so sorry. You are a wonderful handsome gentlemen but -" he cut me off  
"Don't worry Tessa. Enjoy the rest of your day." He turned and walked away. I was going to call for him, but I had nothing else to say. I walked back up the stairs to the attic to talk to Will. He was standing in the corner, hunched over a box looking for something. "Will?"  
"Tessa, back for more I see." he smirks.  
"Will."  
"Sorry."  
"Jem is hurt."  
"What! What happened to him? Was it to do with his...?" He stops. And stands up to Leave.  
"Will no." I put a hand onto his chest. He glances down at it.  
"He thinks there is something going on between us. He us upset." I explain.  
"Well there _is_ something between us right?" he asks.  
"Will. Go talk to him."  
"And say _what_? I have no feelings for you? Because that would be lying. Then what? That he can have you? Because well... No I just can't say that."  
"Please Will? Just say something." He gives me an annoyed look but then leaves. I walk over towards the box in the corner, curious to know what Will was looking for. The box had been labelled with the name Herondale. I carefully opened the box trying not to get dust on my dress. The first thing I saw in the box was a portrait of two people. Both looked very young. One was a girl she was sitting on a chair. She had blonde curls falling delicately below her breasts. Her face looked a lot like Will's; she had his smile, the same honey colored skin and the same beautiful blue eyes. Standing up next to her was a tall man. He had a muscular figure. I could see the Shadowhunter marks printed on the side of his neck. He had dark green eyes and black hair that was identical to Will. Both people in this painting were very beautiful. I looked at the back of the painting to where the name was printed. Herondale 1860. I figured it must of been painted a year before Will was born. I placed the painting down beside the box. The box was filled of little things like expensive looking jewellery, letters, diaries and more paintings. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I stood up and smoothed my dress. Sophie appeared in the door way wearing her usual pale yellow dress, white apron and bonnet. The shadows hid her scar, she looked beautiful, considering. "Miss Tessa! Where have you been? I have been searching for you since breakfast!" she almost yells.  
"My apologies Sophie." Sophie turns to leave and I go to follow her. I trip on the hem of my skirt and come tumbling down. Then everything went black


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes fluttered open and I heard someone sigh in relief. "Tessa! Thank _goodness _you're ok! I heard you took quite a fall!" cried Charlotte. I rubbed my eyes letting them adjust to the light. Charlotte was wearing her plain usual grey dress and her hair tied back in a tight bun.  
"What happened?" I asked wearily.  
"Sophie said you tripped on your dress, hit your head and became unconscious. You have been out for _hours_!" she explained.  
"Oh. How clumsy of me" I said, my cheeks getting hot with embarrassment.  
"Don't blame yourself, it's these blasted dresses." she picks at her own dress.  
"Life would be so much easier if we could just wear pants." She sighed. Pants. I thought. What a weird thing for a woman to say. Dresses were feminine and pretty, what girls should look like. But pants? For girls? I couldn't see it. Although shadowhunter woman wore pants for fighting, they had an excuse. "Listen to me carrying on!" she laughs. "How are you? Do you need anything?" She asks.  
"Water would be perfect"  
"Sophie!" Charlotte calls. Sophie stands up from her chair; I had not even noticed her presence until now. "Would you get Tessa water?" she asks Sophie politely.  
"Of course" Sophie walks out of the room. I try to sit up but my head suddenly spins and I feel nausea sweep through me. Charlotte notices and gestures for me to lie down again. "Tessa, you hit your head very badly. I suggest you lie down for a while longer." She fluffs the pillows under my head and pulls the blanket up just under my neck. She reminds me of when I was about six when my mother would always tuck me like that and tell me a bed time story. It was usually about a girl who had a horrible curse, she was trapped in a room in which three witches kept her, until one day a charming prince came, broke the curse and they got happily married in the end. I planned I would tell the same story to my children, obviously I cannot do that. "Thank you Charlotte" I smile.  
"No thanks nescairy" she smiled, but it quickly faded. "You would not know what happened between Jem and Will do you? They don't seem to be talking she paused. "Don't worry, that was a silly question. You have been unconscious the whole time. You wouldn't know." When she finishes talking Sophie walks into my room holding a tray with a jug of water and a glass. She sits it on the nightstand and quietly leaves. "I will let you rest Tessa. Sophie will check on you in a half hour to see if you need anything. Try to get some sleep." She smiled. She left the room and closed the door behind her. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but the image of Jem's hurt expression forms in my head every time I close my eyes. His brown eyes staring at my full of pain and confusion. I toss and turn for what feels like hours until I hear the beautiful and familiar sound of the violin. Tonight it sounds haunted and scary, almost angry. I tossed my quilt off, feeling that spinning feeling sweep through me again, but I ignore it and crept out of my room towards Jem's.

I opened the door without knocking. Jem looked up and stopped playing. "Sorry for disturbing your sleep again Miss Tessa" he said, although he did not sound sorry at all.  
"No. Play whenever you like." I smile  
"Well, why are you here then?" He asks, almost sounding rude.  
"Jem, I am truly sorry for today's events. I know you must think of me as a... a..." I try to find the word.  
"Whore?" Jem asks.  
"Oh is that what you think? I am not usually like this. I hadn't even kissed anyone before this year!" I almost yell.  
"Tessa I wasn't thinking that at all."  
"Well why did you say it?" He cuts me off.  
"Tessa, you said you hadn't had your first kiss until this year. So today wasn't your first? Who was it then?"  
"Jem, this is none of your business."  
"Was it Will? Wait," He says correcting himself. "That is a silly thing to say. Of course it is Will! How long have you two been together?"  
"Jem, you shouldn't be getting angry over this!" I yell  
"But I really like you Tessa -" I don't get to hear the end of that sentence because I faint. _Again_.


	6. Chapter 6

This time when I gained consciousness it was early morning maybe 5. From what i remember i fainted in Jem's room while having an argument with him, someone must have moved me back to my bed. I saw the outline of someone slumped over in a chair a couple of feet from my bed. Their chest rising and falling steadily as they breathed. I lighted the gas lamp next to my bed and it illuminated the whole room. The person in the chair was Will. I rolled out of bed; the pain in my head was almost gone. I walked over to the door but Wills voice stopped me in my tracks. "Tess, your awake!" he got up and walked up to me, leaning in to kiss my lips. I turned my face away so he missed my lips and got my cheek. Will gave me a confused look "What's wrong? We are alone. Are you feeling ok?" he asked  
"Will, we cannot do this. Jem, he is very upset. I do not want to hurt him more by kissing you in front of him, as much as I do want to be with you we can't. You need to talk to him, sort it out. Then I might think about it." I kiss his cheek then leave him staring after me.

After leaving Will I went to the bathroom. I locked the door and stood over the basin and stared at myself. My hair was knotty and tousled from sleep. I had dried blood on the side of my face and dark circles under my eyes. I looked shocking. I rinsed my face and slipped into the bathtub the hot water consuming me. I put my head back and closed my eyes. My mind wandered towards Will, the confused look on his face haunted me. I wanted to be with him so bad, and I know he feels the same way. I hoped Jem would soon realize the situation here. I never wanted to hurt him like that; his watery dark brown eyes filled my mind. The water in the bath was now freezing cold; I must have been in here for an hour. I got out and put a bathrobe around me, the warm terry cloth brushed against my bare skin.

I walked quietly to my room, hoping Will wasn't still there. I opened the door and saw Jessamine sitting on my bed. "Oh, Jessamine. What are you doing in here?" I asked  
"Sorry, get changed first. Do you need my help getting into your dress?" she asked politely  
"That would be greatly appreciated Jessamine" She helped me into my pale pink dress. Jessamine didn't say anything to me the whole time she helped me into the dress, which was unusual for her. I tried to make some small talk with her.  
"Are you excited for the ball?" I ask forcing a smile.  
"I suppose" She says not very enthusiastically. There is a long awkward silence before she starts to talk again.  
"So what one of your lovers will be accompanying you to the ball?" she asks a disgusted tone to her voice.  
"Excuse me"  
"You heard me Tessa! I know about Will and Jem! I know you kissed Jem then went and fooled around with Will in less than a half hour! I didn't think you were that sort of person! You are hurting them both you know!" she screams.  
"Jessamine, you don't understand!" but she cuts me off and stalks out of them room. I stand where she left me standing in front of the mirror. Jem & Jessamine were right. What am I turning into? I took a seat on my bed and lay down. Was Jem spreading all this? He was the one who kissed me. He bought this on himself. I heard a knock on the door and Sophie entered. "Miss Tessa! You're awake! We were all very worried! It's good to see you are ok. Do you need anything?"  
"No, thank you Sophie." I smile.  
"Breakfast is ready, so come down when you please." she smiles that beautiful smile and leaves. I take a deep breath and walk down the hall and down the stairs towards the dining room. Jem and Will are sitting across from each other picking at their eggs and not speaking. Charlotte and Henry look awkward and confused. Jessamine is sitting at the far end of the table by herself slowing eating the eggs. Everyone stares at me when I walk into the room. I feel vulnerable and small, and somewhat dirty. I take a seat next to Charlotte and she gives me a warm smile. "Good Moring Tessa. It's wonderful to see you ok! We were all so worried" Jessamine rolls her eyes and Will shoots her a look "Is your head feeling any better? Will you go to the ball tonight?" Charlotte asks with a concerned look on her face.  
"I'm sure I can manage." I smile.  
"Excellent! Because we need you to change tonight." she added quickly before I changed my mind.  
"Oh" I say flatly. I knew this would be coming; it was almost as bad as the dark sisters here.  
"Excuse my rudeness!" Charlotte puts her strong hands on the table. "If you aren't feeling up to changing never mind, we can think of something else"  
"I should be fine" I insist.  
"Great! Now I'm sure Jessamine has helped you with what your wearing and I'm hoping you know how to waltz." she smiles. I turn around and notice Jessamine has vanished and Will has moved to lean casually against the wall, Jem was sitting in the same seat as before an expressionless look on his face.  
"Oh yes! I can waltz!" I reply with a hint of excitement in my voice. I remember from when I was about 6 Nate would always teach me how to Waltz. I have been practicing ever since.  
"Excellent that's settled then!" She smiled and left. The awkwardness hanging in the air like a thick cloud of smoke.


End file.
